Takanosuke Shishiya
Takanosuke Shishiya is the name of the character who appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. He battles with his Archer Gryph C145S. He can be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Masamune Kadoya or Kenta Yumiya. Appearance Takanosuke is medium tall. He has medium length tangled blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a baggy mustard yellow zip-up hoodie with purple stripes across his shoulders aswell as the inside of his hood being a light coloured lilac. On top of his hoodie he wears a necklace shaped like a hexagon with a red triangle facing downwards. His attire also comports brown fingerless gloves. On the back of his belt underneath the folds of his hoodie is a khaki green beycarrier in which he keeps his Bey, Archer Gryph C145S. He wears baggy dark blue jeans that are too long for his legs. Personality In the beginning he was thought to be quite cocky but after Ren was saddened by her defeat he immediately encouraged her about her fighting spirit and how he felt her desire to win strongly which made Ren feel better. Both Mal and Benkei agreed that his beyspirit burned brighter than Zero's, even Zero was surprised by his words. He has a great attitude when he wins or losses (as seen in episode 12 when he defeated Ren and lost to Shinobu). Biography Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Takanosuke is made his debut in The Hawk Has Landed, where he challenged Ren Kurenai to a battle. He easily beats Ren with his Special Move and battles Shinobu next showing to be a very strong blader as his bey was capable of constantly forcing opponents back during a clash which gave Shinobu problems. After a close battle he falls to Shinobu's newly created Special Move, Infinite Fire Stream Assault. He laters find Ren and battles her but was interrupted by Sakyo Kuroyami. They both challenge him again but lost. Beyblades *Archer Gryph C145S - Takanosuke's only confirmed Beyblade that he has owned. Special Moves Gryph Tornado: Gryph increases its speed to make a tornado and using the momentum attacks at full power. Battles Anime Gallery Brunoj.png|Takanosuke smiling. Bruno launching.png|Takanosuke preparing to launch. Bruno vs. Ren.png|Takanosuke vs. Ren. Bruno and Archer Griff.png|Takanosuke and his bey Archer Gryph C145S Bruno Launching 2.png|Takanosuke about to launch. Bruno launching 3.png|Takanosuke launching his bey. Bruno loading Griff.png|Takanosuke storing Archer Gryph in his BeyCarrier. Shisshiya.png|Takanosuke excited to see Zero. Griff powering up.png|Takanosuke powering up Archer Griff. bruno defeated.png|Takanosuke after being defeated by Shinobu. Griff beast about attack.png|Gryph's beast Griff beast.png|close up of Gryph's beast TakanosukeA1.png takanosukerenrematch.png|Ren and Takanosuke launching their beys Phoenicandgryphblownaway.png takonosukeandgryph.png takonosukeshishiyareturn.png Takanosuke Pic 1.png Takanosuke Pic 2.png Takanosuke Pic 3.png Takanosuke Pic 4.png|Takanosuke commanding Gryph. Takanasuke 1.PNG Ren and Takanasuke.PNG|Takanosuke after catching Ren Takanosuketalkingtosakyo.png Takanosukehoppingonthebattleplatform.png Takanosuke Pic 6.png Takanosuke Pic 8.png|''"Go Gryph!"'' Takanosuke Pic 9.png Takanosuke Pic 10.png Takanosuke Pic 11.png Takanosuke Pic 12.png Takanosuke Pic 7.png takanosuke.png takanosuke2.png Trivia *Initially, due to conflicting sources, Takanosuke's name was thought to be "Griffon", then "Bruno". *He resembles Max from the original series. *Takanosuke looks like a smaller version of Hyoma, but with a different hair color. *He resembles Ren Kurenai, for they have the same hair color and attitude. They also have beys that have to do with mythical bird like creatures. *He is the counterpart Masamune Kadoya because of how there jacket and hoodie's complement there Bey colors and aura's and they also have similar personalities of getting crazy sometimes. *He can also be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Kenta due to their firery spirits and both following Dragon Emperors. They also use C145S and own an archer bey. *His seiyu's voice, which is unknown at this point, resembles the character China's (From the Animes Hetalia: Axis Powers, and Hetalia: World Series) seiyu, Yuki Kaida. (Again, it is unknown who his real seiyu is as of now.) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G